Der Abschlussball
by vjcrystalising
Summary: Hermines (vorerst) letzter Abend auf Hogwarts, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal richtig mit Professor Snape unterhält.
1. Chapter 1

Meine zweite eigene FanFiction, natürlich SS/HG Pairing, was sonst. Die Story ist noch nicht ganz fertig und bei meinem Durchhaltevermögen hilft da echt nur beten, damit sie es jemals wird (oder Reviews ;D). Sie ist (zumindest momentan noch) nicht sehr groß angelegt, vielleicht 4-5 Kapitel, sollte es denn jemals so weit kommen. Ich habe auch keine Beta und schreib größtenteils am Handy/Tablet also bitte ich Tippfehler zu entschuldigen, ich versuche sie zu vermeiden. Meine Rechtschreibung sollte i.O. gehn nur mit korrekter Kommasetzung komm ich nicht immer ganz klar. Ansonsten: Viel Spaß!

Achja... **Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts ausser der Handlung und Geld krieg ich auch keins.

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel eins<strong>

Hermine Granger stand vor ihrem Spiegel und betrachtete sich nun schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit. In zwei Stunden war ihr Abschlussball. Morgen würde ihr vorerst letzter Tag in Hogwarts sein.

Sie seufzte. Sie wollte die Schule nicht verlassen müssen. Sie hatte hier die beste Zeit ihres Lebens verbracht und es war ihr Zuhause. Auch wenn sie es vor niemandem zugab, aber sie hatte Angst vor der Zukunft. Da ihre Eltern nach wie vor ohne Erinnerungen an sie in Australien lebten und dort inzwischen ein neues Leben aufgebaut hatten - ohne sie - hatte sie beschlossen die beiden dort zu lassen. Auch zu deren eigener Sicherheit, immerhin gab es seit Voldemorts Fall nach wie vor einige Todesser die auf Rache sannen.

Hermine hatte sich also zum nächsten Monatsanfang eine Wohnung in Mugglelondon gesucht und würde die Zeit bis zu ihrem Einzug im Fuchsbau verbringen. Die Weasleys waren für sie wie eine zweite Familie und halfen ihr bereits jetzt so gut es ging bei all ihrer ganzen Organisation. Um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten hatte sie bereits eine Stelle als Kellnerin in einem Restaurant ganz in der Nähe ihrer Wohnung gesichert und ansonsten gab es da noch ein wenig Erspartes von dem sie zumindest während ihres Studiums zehren konnte.

Das Mädchen seufzte bei dem Gedanken erneut. Sie würde Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst studieren. Bei dem Gedanken daran Snapes Gesicht zu sehen wenn der Tränkemeister erfahren würde, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war ihr sein Fach zu verleiden, musste Hermine unwillkürlich grinsen. Sie würde zusehen,dass sie es ihm heute Abend irgendwie mitteilen könnte, auch wenn das aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden könnte, da Professor Snape ja für gewöhnlich früh von solchen Veranstaltungen zu verschwinden beliebte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Hermine schrak hoch. Sie hörte Ginny von draußen rufen.

"Hermine? Bist du fertig? Kann ich reinkommen?"

"Warte einen Augenblick!", rief das Mädchen vorm Spiegel und warf sich schnell einen Bademantel über bevor sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und die Tür aufschwingen ließ.

"Hermine!", entfuhr es der jüngsten Weasley entsetzt, "weißt du wie spät es ist? Du bist ja noch nicht mal angezogen und deine Haare sind ja noch tropfnass!"

Hermines Blick wanderte zur Uhr und sie riss ihre Augen auf. Es war tatsächlich nicht mal mehr eine Stunde Zeit um sich fertig zu machen.

Flehend blickte sie Ginny an.

"Ginny bitte hilf mir mit meinen Haaren. Ich kann sie nicht hochstecken und auf die kurze Zeit bringe ich sie auch nicht mehr glatt genug damit sie nicht so abstehen wie sonst... kennst du nicht irgendeinen Zauber aus einer deiner tausend Zeitschriften?"

Die Rothaarige tätschelte beruhigend ihren Arm.

"Du ziehst dir jetzt dein Kleid an und dann setzt du dich auf deinen Stuhl. Das bekommen wir schon noch hin."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Die große Halle war so wunderbar geschmückt wie Hermine es noch nie gesehen hatte. In allen Hausfarben dekoriert und von einem klaren Nachthimmel überzogen, trotz dem es durchaus bei Weitem nicht dunkel war.

Die Haustische waren verschwunden und stattdessen gab es eine riesige Tanzfläche, eine Bar und einige Stehtische sowie Sitzecken.

Dort wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, hielt Dumbledore gerade von einem kleinen Podest herunter seine Rede, links und rechts flankiert von den anderen Lehrern. Bis auf Professor Trewlaney sahen alle festlich gekleidet aus und Hermine bemerkte zu ihrem Erstaunen, dass sogar Snapes Haar gewaschener aussah als sie es jemals gesehen hatte.

In diesem Moment beendete Dumbledore seine Rede und als die Musik anfing zu spielen wurde Hermine sogleich von Ron zum Tanz aufgefordert. Er konnte nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht gut tanzen aber immerhin stieg er ihr nicht mehr auf die Füße und er brachte sie mit seiner tollpatschigen Art wenigstens zum Lachen.

Nach ihm tanzte sie noch mit Harry, Neville und gefühlt dem Rest von Gryffindor, bis sie endlich eine halbwegs ruhige Minute fand um sich unbemerkt ein wenig abzusondern.

Hermine stand am Rande der großen Halle, als sie bemerkte wie jemand neben sie getreten war. Erstaunt blickte sie hoch und erkannte Snape der sie mit einem fast amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen ansah.

"Na Miss Granger, genug getanzt für heute?"

"Durchaus, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen wurde ich nämlich aufgefordert, Sir", gab Hermine zurück und hätte sich im selben Moment am liebsten die Zunge abgebissen. War sie lebensmüde?

Doch zu ihrem noch größeren Erstaunen schien der Tränkemeister nicht wütend zu sein. Er beugte sich leicht zu ihr und sagte leise mit seiner dunklen Stimme:

"Nun, Miss Granger, das mag daran liegen, dass es bisher keine Damenwahl war."

Hermine mochte Dumbledore. Sehr sogar. Aber als er just in dem Moment mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht verkündete, dass der nächste Tanz Damenwahl war, hätte sie ihn am liebsten erwürgt.

In ihrer und Snapes Umgebung blieb es still und Hermine grinste plötzlich und meinte: "Es sieht immer noch nicht so aus als ob sich die Damenwelt darum reißen würde mit Ihnen zu tanzen, Professor."

Snapes Augen funkelten bedrohlich als er sich noch näher als vorher zu ihr beugte und noch leiser als vorher in ihr Ohr murmelte: "Das wiederum mag daran liegen, dass die meisten wohl glauben, dass Sie mich bereits aufgefordert haben, ... Miss Granger."

Hermine erschauerte bei dem Klang ihres Namens plötzlich und fragte sich warum sie nie bemerkt hatte wie sexy Snapes Stimme sein konnte. Aber gut, wenn jemand seine Stimme hauptsächlich zum Beleidigen anderer einsetzt war sie Gefahr eher weniger groß.

Plötzlich unfähig dank seiner Gegenwart einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen fing die Prinzessin von Gryffindor nun an zu stottern.

"Ja, aber... dem ist nicht so... ich meine ich hab Sie nicht..."

Sie verstummte als sie sein immer noch andauerndes Amüsement bemerkte. Auf einmal stieg Wut in ihr auf und sie sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Professor Snape, würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen und mit mir tanzen?"

Damit hatte er wohl nicht gerechnet, gleich wohl er es regelrecht herausgefordert hatte.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Sich ihres kleinen Sieges in diesem Wortgefecht sicher, grinste Hermine ihren Professor an. Und tatsächlich...

"Nichts würde mir mehr Freude bereiten, Miss Granger", antwortete Snape, der sich schnell wieder gefangen hatte. Sein Ton ließ ausnahmsweise mal keinerlei Rückschluss zu, ob er sich über sie lustig machte oder es ernst meinte. Die junge Frau wollte ihr Glück auch nicht weiter herausfordern und so schwieg sie, während sie gemeinsam den Weg zur Tanzfläche antraten, wo sich bereits diverse andere Paare eingefunden hatten.

Als die Musik einsetzte und ihr Tanz, ein klassischer Walzer, begann, bemerkte Hermine sogleich, dass sie mit Snape an einen guten Tänzer geraten war. Wobei sie dies eigentlich nicht sonderlich überraschte, da sie ja bereits im Unterricht oft seinen eleganten Bewegungen gefolgt war und... Moment... was dachte sie hier eigentlich gerade? Das war schließlich immer noch Professor Snape und...

"Warum plötzlich so schweigsam, Miss Granger?", unterbrach eben dieser Professor ihre wirren Gedankengänge und sie hob ihren Blick zu ihm. Was ein Fehler war wie sie sogleich bemerkte. Aus dieser - bisher nie gekannten - Nähe zu dem Tränkemeister, fiel ihr zum ersten Mal auf, dass seine Augen gar nicht schwarz waren, sondern nur von einem sehr, sehr dunklem Braun.

Als sich die Augenbrauen über diesen braunen Augen nun hoben wurde der jungen Frau mit einem Mal klar, dass er ihr ja soeben eine Frage gestellt hatte, und sie räusperte sich vernehmlich.

"Ich...", fing sie an und just in diesem Augenblick war das Lied zu Ende und rettete Hermine davor Snape antworten zu müssen.

"Ich danke Ihnen für den Tanz, Sir, aber wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich... ich habe ganz vergessen Ginny etwas zu sagen und ich werde sie jetzt mal suchen gehen", sprudelte es stattdessen aus ihr hervor und ehe ihr Professor ihr eine Antwort geben konnte floh sie praktisch vor ihm.

Natürlich gab es nichts was sie Ginny sagen musste und selbst wenn, sie hätte es im Moment wohl kaum geschafft deren Aufmerksamkeit von Harry, mit dem diese gerade beschäftigt war, auf sich selbst zu lenken. Vermutlich war dies dem Professor auch bewusst, aber das war ihr im Moment herzlich egal. Sie wollte nur weg von ihm und seinem undurchschaubaren Charakter.

Als sie sah, dass Neville auf sie zuzukommen schien, beschloss sie die große Halle vollständig hinter sich zu lassen und verdrückte sich durch die nächstbeste Tür nach draussen.

Hermine liebte das Schloss bei Nacht und es überkam sie mit einem Mal eine schreckliche Melancholie, als sie hier im Dunkeln durch die verlassenen Gänge und Korridore schritt. Die junge Frau war sich sicher, dass es nie einen Ort geben würde an dem sie sich mehr zu Hause fühlen würde als in Hogwarts.

Sie war sich auch sicher, dass nicht nur das Schloss ihr fehlen würde, sondern auch dessen Bewohner. Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Poppy Pomfrey, die Geister, sogar die Maulende Myrthe und... nun ja vermutlich sogar Professor Snape.

Hermine schlug den Weg zum Astronomieturm ein, einer ihrer absoluten Lieblingsplätze in ganz Hogwarts. Sie bewunderte jedesmal aufs Neue die Aussicht auf die Ländereien und genoss einfach das Gefühl, wenn sie die Landschaft von hoch oben betrachten konnte.

Die sommerliche Nachtluft war zwar relativ warm, trotzdem fröstelte es Hermine in ihrem dünnen Kleid plötzlich. Ihre Gänsehaut verstärkte sich um ein Vielfaches, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm.

"Wenn Ihnen kalt ist, sollten Sie zurück in die Große Halle gehen, Miss Granger. Ich bin sicher ihre Freunde vermissen Sie bereits."

Wie schaffte er es nur jedesmal wieder sie aufzuspüren ohne dass sie es bemerkte? Sie wandte sich langsam um und begegnete, zum wiederholten Male an diesem Abend, Professor Snapes Blick.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber wenn ich eine Schreibblockade habe, dann richtig...

* * *

><p><strong>Kapitel 3<strong>

"Mag sein, Professor, aber vielleicht vermisse ich sie ja nicht sonderlich", rutschte es Hermine heraus bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte. Im selben Moment wurde ihr aber klar, dass es stimmte. Harry, Ron und Ginny würde sie in der nächsten Zeit noch oft genug sehen und mit ihren restlichen Klassenkameraden hatte sie nicht wirklich viel zu schaffen gehabt in ihrer Schulzeit.

Snapes rechte Augenbraue hob sich etwas doch er schwieg und trat nur neben sie an die Brüstung. Auch Hermine wandte sich wieder der Aussicht zu und so standen sie schweigend eine Zeit lang nebeneinander und blickten auf die Ländereien hinab. Die junge Frau hatte kurz den Eindruck Professor Snape würde sie von der Seite mustern, aber als sie ihren Kopf leicht in seine Richtung drehte sah er nur geradeaus.

"Wie sieht Ihre Zukunft aus, Hermine?", unterbrach er plötzlich die Stille. "Ich nehme an Sie bedauern es, sich für ein oder zwei Fächer entscheiden zu müssen und nicht alle Studiengänge gleichzeitig belegen zu können?"

Es lag kein Spott in seiner Stimme, im Gegenteil, er schien aufrichtiges Interesse an ihrer Zukunft zu haben.

"Nun, Professor, vielleicht nicht gleichzeitig, aber wenn ich mich anstrenge könnte ich bis ich sterbe doch die meisten hinter mir haben", erwiderte Hermine trocken.

Professor Snape schnaubte und das Mädchen meinte so etwas wie ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, welches jedoch nach wie vor dem Schulgelände unter ihnen zugewandt war.

"Reden Sie nicht vom Sterben, Hermine, Sie sind noch so jung und der Krieg ist vorbei. Sie haben sicher noch einiges vor sich."

"Ich mag jung sein, aber der Krieg hat an uns allen Spuren hinterlassen und ich komme mir schon lange nicht mehr so vor wie ich es wohl, gemessen an meinem Alter, tun sollte."

"Ja, da haben Sie durchaus Recht."

Hermine lachte leise.

"Dass ich das noch erleben darf. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich jemals hören würde, wie Sie mir Recht geben, Sir."

"Sollten Sie das jemand anderem gegenüber erwähnen werde ich selbstverständlich alles abstreiten, ich hoffe das ist Ihnen klar!", erwiderte der Tränkemeister mit gespielter Strenge.

"Was treibt Sie eigentlich hier herauf, wenn ich fragen darf, Sir?", wechselte Hermine mit einem Mal das Thema.

"Sie stellen immer noch zu viele Fragen, Hermine, das war schon immer Ihr Problem", bekam sie nur als Antwort zu hören.

"Nein, Professor, mein Problem war es immer keine Antwort zu bekommen", schnaubte die junge Frau trocken.

Der Tränkeprofessor wandte nun endlich seinen Blick ihr zu und Hermine meinte in seinen dunklen Augen versinken zu müssen. Unbewusst lehnte sie sich ihm entgegen, unfähig ihren Blick abzuwenden.

"Nun, heute Abend kann ich Ihnen mit ihrem Problem vielleicht sogar behilflich sein und Ihnen eine Antwort geben", sagte Snape mit seiner tiefen Stimme.

Die Spannung zwischen den beiden war beinahe greifbar und Hermine war zu nichts mehr fähig als ein leises "Ja?" zu hauchen. Was ihr Problem war hatte sie jedoch schon längst wieder vergessen. Als ihr seine körperliche Nähe plötzlich bewusst geworden war, hatte sich ihr Gehirn plötzlich verabschiedet und der Klang seiner dunklen Stimme tat den Rest.

Auf einmal fand sie sich in einem Kuss wieder und hätte nicht einmal sagen können wer letztendlich die Initiative ergriffen hatte. Ehrlich gesagt war es ihr in diesem Moment auch mehr als egal.

Severus legte eine Hand auf Hermines Rücken und drückte sie so nah wie möglich an sich. Die junge Frau wiederum vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter.

Nach einer - Hermines Ansicht nach viel zu kurzer - Weile beendete Severus den Kuss, hielt die junge Hexe jedoch weiter ganz nahe bei sich. Sie ließ ihren Kopf an seiner Brust ruhen und er bemerkte, dass sie zu zittern schien.

"Ist dir kalt?", fragte er vorsichtig, nicht sicher wie sie jetzt reagieren würde, wobei es momentan nicht so aussah als ob sie wie vorher in der großen Halle wieder vor ihm flüchten würde.

"Nein, es geht schon", erwiderte die Hexe und war nicht gewillt diesen Moment zu zerstören nur weil ihr verräterischer Körper anfing zu frieren.

Er breitete seinen Umhang nun auch über ihre Schultern und bemerkte mit einem Lächeln, wie sie sich unwillkürlich näher an ihn drängt.

"Hermine…", begann er vorsichtig, "...lass uns wieder reingehen."

Doch er merkte nur, wie sie ihren Kopf schüttelte.

"Nein, wenn wir jetzt reingehen ist es wieder vorbei und das will ich nicht…", flüsterte die junge Hexe gegen seine Brust.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Sie wollte nicht, dass 'es' vorbei ist? Was war 'es'? Und wieso verdammt nochmal bereute sie 'es' nicht? Und wieso, zur Hölle, bereute _er_ es nicht?

"Hermine...", fing er wieder an, aber eben diese ließ ihm keine Zeit einen vollständigen Satz zu formulieren.

"Nein, Severus, sag nicht, dass du es bereust und dass es falsch ist und wir es vergessen sollten! Das war soeben einer der schönsten Momente in meinem Leben und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du das zerstörst nur weil du meinst keine menschliche Nähe ertragen zu können!"

Wie zum Zeichen, dass sie es ernst meinte schlang sie ihre Arme noch fester um seinen Körper und drückte sich noch näher an ihn. Severus lächelte von ihr unbemerkt vor sich hin.

"Dein Mut und deine Ehrlichkeit in allen Ehren, aber eigentlich wollte ich dich nur fragen, ob ich dir bei mir noch einen Tee anbieten kann", murmelte er mit leiser Stimme in ihr Ohr und beugte sich dabei so weit nach unten, dass einige seiner Haarsträhnen sie im Gesicht kitzelten.

"Oh…", meinte sie nur und kam sich auf einmal ziemlich doof vor, "aber nichtsdestotrotz, was ich gerade gesagt habe zählt auch für später noch!"

tbc


End file.
